<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything For You by Dangb3nny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539144">Anything For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangb3nny/pseuds/Dangb3nny'>Dangb3nny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Top Zak Ahmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangb3nny/pseuds/Dangb3nny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy will do anything to make his friend happy. So when Bad hits a bit of a dry patch in his love life, Skeppy is right there to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing a fic, so don’t roast me too hard! :)  The world needs more skephalo and if I have to write it myself, then so be it.<br/>-<br/>Standard disclaimer with RPF stuff: please don’t shove anything in the cc’s faces. If irl shipping makes you uncomfortable, don’t read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad watched in confusion as Skeppy sank to his knees in front of him. </p><p>“Uhm, Skeppy, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Helping out a friend,” He replied with a cheeky wink, “I know you haven’t had a date in a while. Maybe this will improve your mood.” </p><p>“I- wha-! Skeppy, you can’t be serious!” Bad spluttered, face blooming red. Skeppy didn’t respond instead running his hands across the crotch of Bad’s jeans. He could feel the other’s erection slowly growing. </p><p>“O-oh my goodness, Skeppy, this is so embarrassing!” Bad’s hands flew to cover his face, not daring to peek down at his grinning friend.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just focus on me, alright?” Skeppy said, still palming his friend through his jeans. His hands moved up to toy with the button, undoing it and quickly pulling down the zipper. Bad squeaked when he felt skeppy quickly pull down his jeans, leaving him in his gray boxers. “Dang, Bad,” Skeppy whistled, “Nobody told me you were packing.” </p><p>“Oh my goodness, I’m not eve-“ Bad cut off with a gasp as he felt Skeppy trace his dick through his boxers. “Skeppy! A-are you really going to do this?” </p><p>“Yeah, dude. If you’ll let me.” Skeppy replied, hands toying with the hem of Bad’s boxers. He looked up expectantly, waiting for an answer. Bad peaked out from behind his hands, making eye contact with his friend. He flushed even more, realizing that Skeppy was staring up at him.</p><p>“I, uhm, uh, o-okay.” Bad squeaked.</p><p>“Great,” Skeppy grinned, wasting no time in ridding Bad of his boxers. Bad looked away as his dick sprung to Skeppy’s eye level. He leaned against the wall behind him, his hand finally moving from his flushed face to rest on the wall. Skeppy heard Bad’s breath hitch and felt his whole body jerk when he finally wrapped his hand around his friend’s hard cock. He began to slowly move his fist along Bad’s length, still looking up at him to take in his reactions. </p><p>“Oh my goodness, Skeppy” Bad moaned, finally turning his head to look down at the boy on his knees. </p><p>“You like it?” Questioned Skeppy, a cocky smirk on his face.<br/>
“Y-Yes” Bad answered, shakily.<br/>
“Great, then you’ll love this,” in a split second Skeppy had his mouth wrapped around the tip of his friends cock, slowly running his tongue over the slit. Bad’s hands scrambled for purchase on the wall behind him, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. </p><p>“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness,” he chanted, head tilting back as he relished in the feeling of Skeppy’s warm mouth. Skeppy giggled around him and took him deeper. His hand gripped at the base as he pulled off to press soft open-mouthed kisses along Bad’s length. </p><p>Skeppy began to slowly jerk his friend off, using his own spit to lessen the friction. He smirked up at his friend before taking the head of his cock in his mouth again. Bad whined at the attention and flushed at the sound of the slick noises. </p><p>“Y’know you can touch me, right, Bad? Dont worry you won’t hurt me” said Skeppy pulling away from Bad to locate one of his hands, still pressed to the wall behind him. Taking Bad’s hand in his own, he gently guided it to rest in his own soft black hair. </p><p>“I-I.. uh, um, o-okay” Bad whimpered. He gently lets his fingers tangle in the fluffy locks and Skeppy smiles up at him again. Without another wasted moment, skeppy resumed his movement on Bad’s dick. His wrist slowly speeding up, hand moving over the parts he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Bad’s moans grew louder and more unabashed before Skeppy suddenly pulled away. Bad pouted and looked down at his friend questioningly.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea, you wanna feel even better?” Skeppy said, rummaging in his hoodie pocket. Bad nodded cautiously, unsure of Skeppy’s plans. “Don’t worry, we’ll stop if you don’t like it” Skeppy gave Bad one of his goofy smiles and Bad’s heart melted in his chest. “Turn around for me, baby” Skeppy coos, letting the pet name slip unintentionally. </p><p>Bad turned to rest his forearms on the wall, and looked back at Skeppy, awaiting his next move. Skeppy grabbed the small bottle of lube that he had pulled from his pocket. Bad flushed again, knowing what was to come next, but not opposed to the idea.</p><p>“Ah, uh... S’geppy, a-are you really gonna...?” Bad trailed off, face burning. </p><p>“Am I gonna finger you? Yeah I totally am. Trust me, it’ll feel great” Skeppy said as he  began to coat his fingers in the slick substance. Bad shuddered at the dirty words, his painfully hard cock twitching at the visuals they created in his mind. “Ready, Bad?” Skeppy said</p><p>“Y-yes... please” he breathed, desperate for any kind of sensation. Skeppy slowly pressed a lubed finder to Bad’s hole, circling it and applying slight pressure. “A-ah, ‘geppy don’t tease me” Bad whined, pressing his hips back toward Skeppy. </p><p>“Shh, patience.” Said Skeppy, finally pressing his pointer finger into the tight heat. Bad whimpered as he felt Skeppy stretch him open. It was a foreign feeling to him, but not unpleasant. He gasped as he felt Skeppy slide another finger in, the stretch burning at first, but quickly subsiding into a satisfying fullness. Skeppy leaned closer to Bad, fingers still buried inside him.  </p><p>“Fuck, you’re really tight, aren’t you?” Bad could feel skeppy’s hot breath against his neck and it sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. Skeppy’s free hand reached around to slowly stroke Bad’s cock as he began to scissor his fingers inside of him. </p><p>“S’geppy! A-ah!”</p><p>“Feeling good?”</p><p>“S-so good Skeppy... yes! Ahh-“ Bad’s cock was nearly dripping in Skeppy’s hand, and he felt as if he would fall if it weren’t for Skeppy pressing against him. Skeppy pushed a third finger inside his friend and Bad gasped, back arching against him, as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate Skeppy's long fingers.</p><p>“Shit, Bad, that’s so fucking hot, you sound so pretty when you moan for me” Skeppy groaned, his own erection becoming almost painful in his jeans. </p><p>“Ah, o-oh... Skeppy! More, p-please! I want more!” Bad whimpered, pressing his hips back onto Skeppy’s fingers. Skeppy lifted his hand away from Bad’s dick in favor of turning his friend’s head to look at him. </p><p>Bad looked wrecked, to put it simply. His face was flushed redder than Skeppy had ever seen, his glasses askew on his nose, his fluffy brown hair was messy and a few strands were sticking to the sweat on his brow. But the best part was his eyes, the gorgeous green irises staring back at him with an expression he’d never seen his friend wear. </p><p>“More of what, Bad? Tell me, what do you want?” His voice was low and almost commanding.</p><p>“I want you, Skeppy. P-please”</p><p>“Fuck” Skeppy muttered under his breath before surging forward to kiss his best friend. “Anything for you, Bad. Shit” he said pulling back. Bad squeaked when Skeppy pulled his fingers out of him to fiddle with the zipper on his jeans. </p><p>“Oh my god, Bad... go sit on the couch for me, yeah? Skeppy breathed a sigh of relief as he finally freed his aching erection from the confines of his jeans. He pulled them off along with his hoodie, and walked over to Bad, standing in front of him. Before Skeppy could say a word, Bad’s hands were already tugging at his boxers. </p><p>“F-fuck, yeah, okay, alright” he stammered, answering Bad’s silent question. He slid his own boxers down, quickly stepping out of them. Bad cautiously wrapped a pale hand around the base of Skeppy’s dick, his eyes flicked up to Skeppy’s face as he brought his mouth to his cock, the tip already beading with pre-cum. </p><p>Skeppy looked down at the incredible sight before him, sucking in a deep breath as one of his hands went to gently pet Bad’s soft hair. “Y-you, uh, don’t have to, Bad. I mean-“<br/>
“It’s okay Skeppy,” Bad cut him off, “I want to.” And with a sweet smile, he licked the head of Skeppy’s cock, tasting the salty pre-cum. Skeppy closed his eyes as he felt Bad take the tip in his mouth, circling his tongue around it. His hand tangled in Bad’s hair, as he gently tugged him further onto his cock. Skeppy opened his eyes to see bad looking up at him, flushed face, messy hair, eyes shining. Skeppy groaned, the sight alone was almost too much. </p><p>“God you’re so hot, fuck I won’t last like this” Skeppy murmured as he pulled Bad off his cock to bring him to eye level. His let his hands rest on Bad’s waist as they stood there, admiring each other.</p><p>“Skeppy” Bad breathed, eyes clouded with lust. Skeppy pulled bad close, pressing up against him, and kissed him. It was deep and slow, and for some reason it made Skeppy want to cry. Skeppy pulled away to help bad out of his hoodie, both of them finally fully naked. Skeppy stepped back, shamelessly ogling his best friend.</p><p>“Skeppy, can we- uh, are you gonna- uhm, uhh” Bad stammered, refusing to look skeppy in the eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, Bad?” </p><p>“I-I want you i-inside me, Skeppy. Please” Bad panted, reaching for his friend. </p><p> “Fuck. Yeah, I can do that” Skeppy took Bad in his arms, kissing him passionately, lips slotting together. Bad’s hands traveled up Skeppy’s lean body to tangle in his dark hair. He tugged, pulling Skeppy impossibly closer and deepening the kiss, mouth opening to slide his tongue against Skeppy’s. Skeppy let himself explore Bad’s body, running his hands over his chest and reaching down to give his perky ass a playful squeeze. </p><p>They broke apart, panting, and Skeppy pushed Bad down on the couch, settling himself over him. Skeppy reconnected their lips, moaning into Bad’s mouth as he gripped his own length to rub against Bad’s. They separated and Skeppy sat back on his knees, looking at where his dick was pressed against Bad’s. Bad whined, grinding his hips up into Skeppy’s hand.</p><p>“Hey, Bad” Skeppy smirked. “You might be taller than me, but at least my dick is bigger!” Skeppy laughed as Bad spluttered. </p><p>“W-what! Skeppy!” Bad screeched, seeming scandalized by the vulgar comparison. “And you’re barely bigger.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re barely taller.” </p><p>“Oh whatever, you muffinhead. Now will you just get on with it?” Bad retorted, impatiently grinding his hips up. </p><p>“Aww, baby” Skeppy teased, “If you wanted me that badly you could’ve just said so.” </p><p>“Oh my goodness, just- ugh... please Skeppy?” Skeppy let out a low groan and reached over to grap the bottle of lube on the floor. Quickly squirting some onto his hand and slicking up his cock. Bad watches him with wide eyes, impatient but at the same time quite nervous.<br/>
Skeppy positioned himself over Bad again to kiss him sweetly. </p><p>“You want this?” He asked, breathlessly, as he reached down to press his leaking tip to Bad’s entrance. Bad squirmed under him, trying to press himself onto his friend. </p><p>“Y-yes, S’geppy, please! I-I want you! I- Ah!” Bad cut off with a loud moan as Skeppy finally began to press into him. </p><p>“Ahh, fuck, you’re so tight.” Skeppy gasped as he bottomed out inside his friend. He stilled, giving Bad time to adjust to the uncomfortable stretch. Bad moaned and writhed underneath him, the burn of his tight hole, trying to accommodate Skeppy’s thickness, bringing tears to his eyes. </p><p>“P-please move now, ‘Geppy” Bad said weakly when he had finally become used to the stretch. Skeppy pulled out slowly, eyes rolling back in his head, before slowly pushing back in.” Bad whimpered as he shifted his legs to cross over Skeppy’s back, pulling him closer. His arms slung around Skeppy’s neck as he leaned in for a kiss. “F-faster” Bad panted into his ear. Skeppy groaned at the request and immediately snapped his hips forward burring himself deep inside his friend before quickly pulling out to do it again. </p><p>Skeppy moaned as he began to fuck into his friend, leaning down to kiss him to muffle his own noises. When he broke away, he leaned back on his knees and tilting  Bad’s hips upward. Skeppy’s control snapped, seeing bad laid out in front of him and he began to pound into him.</p><p>“Ah, a-ahh, Skeppy! There! Ohh, right there, please, please, please!” Bad gasped as Skeppy slammed against his prostate repeatedly. Skeppy couldn’t keep his eyes off his friend. He was gorgeous, hair messy, body flushed with arousal. When Skeppy fixed his gaze lower, he nearly lost it then and there. The way Bad’s hole was stretched around him was so hot, and he couldn’t help but stare as his best friend opened up for his cock. </p><p>“Ah! Fuck, Bad, oh fuck! You’re so cute, oh my god. You’re so hot, shit.” Bad keened at the praise and Skeppy felt Bad’s hole flutter around him. “Ohhh, fuck, you like that? Yeah?” </p><p>“Yes! Ahh! Skeppy!” </p><p>“God you’re so good for me, so cute. Fuck I wanna make you feel so good” Skeppy praised him as he continued to pound his tight hole, bringing Bad’s hips down to meet his thrusts. Skeppy felt himself getting slowly closer to the edge, but he didn’t want this amazing feeling to end just yet. Quickly, he pulled out of Bad and sat back against the couch, motioning for bad to sit on his lap. Bad scrambled to him, eager to feel the thickness of his cock again. Bad wrapped one arm over Skeppy’s shoulders, as he used his free hand to slide Skeppy’s length back into himself, groaning as he sank down onto it. </p><p>“O-oh! Ahhhgg! I-it’s so deep like this Skeppy! Ahh-!” Bad moaned, burying his head in the crook of Skeppy’s neck. Skeppy moaned along with Bad as he placed his hands on Bad’s hips and began to move him up and down. Bad’s moans were muffled as he kissed and sucked on Skeppy’s neck. </p><p>“Fuck, Bad, you’re so good, so perfect” Skeppy panted, quickly picking up his pace and thrusting his hips up into Bad. He tugged Bad away from his neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss. Bad kissed back feverishly, moaning into Skeppy’s mouth as his hole pounded over and over. </p><p>“Ugnn- Skeppy! I’m- Ah! Getting close! Please!” </p><p>“Shit, mm! Me too, Bad” Skeppy continued his rough thrusts, bringing him and Bad closer to ecstasy. Bad was moaning wildly now, any previous shame, replaced completely by need. “ Ahh, ugh! Bad, I’m s-so close! Want me to fill you up, baby? Pump you full of my cum?” </p><p>“Y-yes! Ah-ahh! Skeppy! Close!”</p><p>“Oh f-fuck, moan my name, then you can cum.”</p><p>“Skeppy! S-skeppy! Please!” Bad moaned. Skeppy brought his arms to wrap around Bad’s waist, pulling him closer, to press kisses against his jawline. </p><p>“That’s not my name.” The comment, whispered next to his ear, sends shivers down his spine. Bad gasps, getting closer and closer to his climax with each thrust. </p><p>“Zak! Zak! O-oh, please Zak, A-ah, so, so, so close!” Bad cries out, clutching at Skeppy, his blunt nails digging into his back. </p><p>Skeppy’s reaction is immediate. With a moan, he throws his head back, a hand reaching down to grasp Bad’s weeping cock. Skeppy’s hips stutter and he cries out. </p><p>“Oh f-fuck! That’s so good, come for me Darryl! I love hearing you say my name!” </p><p>“Zak! Zak! A-ah! I- ohhh, I love you, Zak!” Bad sobs as he cums, streaks of white painting his chest.</p><p>“Ah, Shit! I love you too, Darryl!” Skeppy clings to Bad as he reaches his peak, twitching, as he fills Bad with his cum. Bad collapses on top of him, moaning exhaustedly. Skeppy takes a moment to recover from the incredible orgasm, before turning to give Bad a lazy kiss. Skeppy pulls out slowly, making Bad whimper from the overstimulation. </p><p>“Be right back” He whispers.</p><p> When he returns, he uses a warm rag to wipe the sticky cum off of the duo. Before collapsing beside Bad, and taking him in his arms. Bad pulls a blanked over them, snuggling closer to Skeppy on the couch. Skeppy presses a quick kiss to Bad’s forehead and promptly falls asleep, completely satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>